Firenze Storm
Firenze Storm is a OC character created for the blog, Ask Firenze. He is a Wonderbolt, currently a rookie in the squad, but is trying to make his way in the team to become the best he can. History Born in Cloudsdale to a unicorn father, and a pegasus mother, he grew up in Ponyville for most of his early life with his little sister, Peaceful Shimmer, an aspiring actress pony. When he just left school at 11, he enrolled in the flight teams for the weather patrol cadets in Ponyville. However, after setting fire to a house with a lightning bolt (and hastily trying to put it out with a small tornado), he was assigned to work in Trottingham, the crews there meaning to try and force some discipline into him. While working in Trottingham on the weather patrol, he met his to-be lifelong friend Silver Dazzle. The pair had a small but brief relationship, ending with them staying as friends only. He met another mare on the team three years later, Felicity, and on one night during a storm, he failed to save her from a lightning bolt that he misjudged. He and Felicity were seriously wounded, and after two weeks in hospital, Felicity passed away. Firenze, missing the funeral due to the injuries, never forgave himself and ran away from everyone, cutting off all contact with his family, friends and disspearing for six years. During the time, he lived rough, training constantly to build up his skills in flight, especially in storms, to try to make an attempt at joining the Wonderbolts. After his twentieth birthday he finally made it into the squad as a rookie, and now flies with the team in alot of shows. The acheivement also helped him get the confidence to return to his family again. Currently, he lives in Cloudsdale at the Wonderbolt's penthouse and occasionally goes and gets a little drunk in the city. Personality He is extremely reckless, thinking with his heart alot of the time and not his head, which has got him into all sorts of trouble with many ponies. This has included alot of trouble in relationships, which has left him feeling like he cant ever hold onto somepony, no matter how much he loves them. He is actually adverse to the fame the Wonderbolts get, and tries to hide from it when in public, although he isnt above mucking about occasionally for the cameras and always is up for it with friends and the team. He is always there for a friend, and will usually take the blame/fall for one he cares about to save them the pain. Controversy The creator of Firenze has come under criticism from a group who calls themselves: "The Stick Club". They are a group of individuals in tumblr who have blogs based of stickfigures. One of them (the mod of the Shaded Stickman) asked Firenze a question to which the mod of Firenze responded as below. This caused some anger amongst the Stick Club community, and led to editing of this page to suggest threats. It is left to the reader to consider which, if either, party is at fault, but it is very much hoped that an amicable resolution will be found soon. Party Statements Mod of Firenze: : "This question was answered jokingly. Shaded Stick was seemingly making a joke to me, I made one directly back. It wasnt in jest of stickmen, but of just generally his argument. It sounded like a joke, and I thought it was funny. We all do art, I dont mind what you draw, its just lines on paper/canvas/whatever that make an image. They all dont talk. If I somehow upset someone by saying this, then sorry. But dear god you need to learn to take a joke" Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasi